The Walking Dead
by DuckLady
Summary: My version of this story have been stuck in my head for far too long and the only way I could get rid of it was to write it down. Someone else might find this interesting I thought so here it is. Here you have my version of "The Walking Dead: Chapter 2 - Starved for help." Atleast that's where it starts.


**Chapter 2 - **_Starved for Help_

At the motor inn thing where quiet which where a welcome change mind you.

Last weeks 'walker-incident' had left Lilly more careful (and paranoid) then before. The good thing about that was that she had decided that the group should make the inn even safer by reinforcing the walls. The bad thing was that the folks didn't appreciate Dictator Lilly constantly yelling and being at their backs. The group didn't like it when the paranoid bitch (a nickname Kenny used frequently) led them because she took things way to far with her yelling, ranting and well, the list could go on and on if a certain person in the group wanted it to.

Right now she were the one that had the shift which meant see could look over the group like an eagle just as good as she could look out for any signs of walkers. She did both parts equally much to. No one blamed her for being bad at it though, in fact she was the best amongst them as a lookout and the second best shooter in the group.

She listened carefully for any signs of movement constantly looking at the trees outside the fort. _The leaves are about to fall of. Good we will be able to se walkers easily on the other hand they will be able to see us to_, she thought looking at the trees. They were all turning orange and it was quite a beautiful sight but she didn't notice.

While she was listening she couldn't avoid to notice the football on the ground being kicked back and forth between Duck and Clementine. She also heard a conversation from behind to her left where the kids used to paint and such. Katjaa had suggested that they put down a board there to give them a flat surface to draw on. It was the safe spot of the parking lot so if the walkers decided to show up they easily could run and board themselves up in the prepared room behind 'pysselhörnan' which Kim used to call the kids drawing spot.

The conversation was between Carley, Kim and Doug and their topic had been selected by Kim and Doug without doubt.

"Hm, I like RPGs the most. Games with romance option come pretty high on the list" Kim said laughing and the other watched as she flew away into a fantasy world.

"So games like Dragon Age and Mass Effect?" Doug asked curiously and looked at Kim with fascinated eyes.

"Oh yes! I'm a huge fangirl of Dragon Age! Thinking about it makes me feel like a little innocent schoolgirl having her first crush!" she giggled.

"And here I thought you were intressted in kittens and pink unicorns" Carly said and smiled cleverly.

"Oh don't let the game title fool you! And there are kittens!" she said and waved with her arms eagerly. Carley just made a huge sigh, leaned back and continued to listen to the geek and the fangirl.

"I have driven my boyfriend crazy many times with my obsessed attitude towards games and it's characters" Kim explained and gave them an other smile, this one with a sad undertone. Before she could think anything more about her home and friends her thought were cut of with a couple of cold words.

"Can't imagine why" Larry grumbled when he walked past them towards the couch standing close to Kenny's RV. Kim looked up at the tall man for just a second then looked down at her shoes, she was blushing and felt stupid. Here she was talking about all this nonsense even though she didn't knew if someone actually wanted to listen. She was just a stupid girl that was still in school when the first walkers came. The others were older and probably didn't want to hear about her stupidity.

Doug noticed her reaction and soon continued where they left of telling them about the art of making a game, in full detail. That was when Carley decided to walked away from the conversation. She didn't stand anymore talking about games, electronics and what not. She had have enough for today, at least of Doug. She understood Kim and what she was saying but when Doug was talking about his passion towards Anything she often found herself not understanding what he was saying.

_When are Lee and Mark back,_ she wondered and glanced at the gate and the trees behind it. She really needed someone to talk to and she couldn't talk with neither Kim or Doug when they were in camp at the same time, then they just talked about there game addiction and other stuff she didn't really understand or care about. Don't misunderstand, she really liked them both but sometimes it was just to much even for a good listener like herself.

Even if Carley didn't really like Larry she could at least stand him and sometimes he had his moments of kindness towards her. She walked over to him and sat down beside him on the soft old couch. The only problem she had with the older man was that he had such a temper especially when he was around Lee. It was obvious that Larry hated that mans guts and she couldn't really understand why.

_Does he know about the past_, she wondered and look at him. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses that reminded her of her old man back home. God how she missed that old geezer and his old fashioned apartment.

_Jesus why do I think of him when I look at this man! They are nothing like each other_, she thought and yet something told her that they were much the same, she just couldn't see that yet.

"If you have something to say then say it. Otherwise stop staring at me would ya'?" Larry said as he looked at her with a disturbed expression.

_What do she want now? If it's about what I said to the brat before_, he thought as he felt anger boil inside of him. However, when Carley looked up at him all those feelings disappeared and got replaced by something else. Concern, guilt or something like that. He didn't know for sure what it was.

"Sorry" she said and put on a little smile that didn't fool anyone, especially not Larry that knew when a woman was upset in one way or another. With all the experience he had from both his marriages and having a daughter like Lilly he could probably write a book about the subject and go in on full detail how to avoid a fight and how to make a daughter like Lilly happy. But with this one he didn't have a single clue. Lilly and Carley were quite different after all.

"Don't sorry me girl, just tell me the problem" Larry said and closed the book and put it aside. Was he actually going to listen to her? She didn't know what to think of the situation. It just felt so unreal, but it was a welcome surprise she just didn't know how to reply. She just sat there thinking in silence.

"Well, if you ever want to talk you know where to find me" he said when he got tired of just sitting there feeling like a moron talking to her in the first place. He went up from his seat and walked a couple of steps when he heard a high breath coming from Carley's direction. He stopped and listened but she still didn't say a thing, when he took his next step however he heard her voice say something. At first it wasn't loud, it was more like a whisper but yet he heard it so clearly.

"Thank you Larry. I will think about it" was the small words that made him turn around. They looked at each other and he saw she was smiling, not just with her face but with her entire body.

"I mean it" she added. He just nodded and put a grin on his face and that was the end of that. He didn't want to get to emotional right now, he really didn't want to.

"Well, I'm gonna work on the fence now since everybody else here are fuckin' lazy!" he said loudly so the others could hear him, and so he went of feeling a lot better than he did before their small conversation, as did Carley.


End file.
